A New Extraordinary Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Predaking and Eclipse meet a human who has special abilities. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Eclipse belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **A New Extraordinary Friend**

"Alright, Eclipse, ready?" Predaking asked with a smile.

The young dragon was hyperly bouncing up and down. "I'm ready, Uncle Predaking!" She said happily, making him laugh.

"Alright, alright, settle down now," he said gently, chuckling in amusement before entering in some coordinates and the Groundbridge opened up. The large Cybertronian then scooped up his niece and walked into the glowing portal. Eclipse snuggled into his arms and they were soon in the canyons near base. The little one squealed with glee at seeing they were at one of her favorite spots to play in and she at once opened her wings and began flying around.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Predaking transformed into his dragon form and took for the skies too, flying beside Eclipse and playfully poking her side with a gentle claw, making her squeak and giggle.

A moment later, Eclipse's sharp ears picked up a strange sound. "What's that sound?" She asked her uncle.

He heard it too and realized there was no time to dodge. "Eclipse! Look out!" The former Predacon cried out and quickly did a barrel roll in the sky, catching his niece in his front paws as an energy shot just barely missed them. Predaking felt the heat of the shot almost graze his wing. "Hold on, little one," he said as he quickly found a place to land and dove for the Earth, dodging a few more shots before landing, but while dashing for cover, Eclipse was running up ahead to try and stay ahead of the shooting, but some shots came very close, missing her by mere centimeters. That was when Predaking realized that a rogue 'Con was targeting Eclipse and he roared, blowing a huge ball of fire at the rogue, who ducked and then came back up to return fire.

The little dragon hunkered down behind some boulders, staying low as her uncle stood over her, ducking behind the boulders too, transforming to his bot form and pulling out his rifle. "Eclipse, stay down," he said to her, protecting her while he tried to get a clear shot.

Just then, a howl sounded out and he covered his ears, as did Eclipse. "Ow, who's doing that?" The little one asked, keeping her ears pinned back to her head.

"I'm not sure," Predaking answered. "No Decepticon I'm aware of can create a howl like that."

Just then, a large wolf appeared in front of them, standing between them and the rogue 'Con and let loose another howl, forcing the rogue out of hiding before leaping at the rogue, snarling and moving too quickly to be caught. Predaking did a brief scan and the results shocked him. "Another techno-organic?" He asked aloud before blasting the distracted rogue 'Con and forcing him to retreat.

The wolf came up to him, seeming pleased and sat down. Eclipse cautiously came out to see the wolf. "It's a wolf," she said. "But…why did he help us?"

She looked up at her uncle, who was still trying to figure out what he was seeing. "This wolf is techno-organic like you, Eclipse," he said after a moment.

The young dragon looked up at him and transformed to her bot mode. "You mean, he has an organic mode like me?" She asked.

He nodded and the wolf seemed to smile at them before surprising them by transforming into a human boy of about sixteen. Eclipse gasped. "He's human!" She exclaimed before looking excited. "A human who can transform!"

The boy nodded. "My name's Sage," he said before looking concerned. "Are you both okay?"

Predaking nodded. "That was brave of you to jump in and help us," he said. "That rogue might have gotten you though."

Sage shrugged. "He was bigger, which meant he was slower than me," he said. "That's what I've noticed about a lot of bullies. They think muscles and fire power make them strong, but their speed diminishes, where one as myself is strong, but my greatest strength is my speed."

The former Predacon nodded, impressed by the boy's thinking. "I am curious, Sage. Why did you help my niece and I?"

"I saw that rogue 'Con had you pinned down and you were trying to protect her, so I thought I'd give you some help," the boy replied. "I've got a powerful howl and control the wind."

Eclipse's eyes went wide. "Really?!" She asked in excitement before bouncing around. "Show us! Show us!"

Sage found Eclipse's excitement amusing and was able to call up a gentle breeze. Eclipse opened up her wings and giggled as the wing blew and gently tugged on her wings. "That tickles!" She exclaimed before playfully pouncing. Having expected that, Sage jumped and transformed to his wolf form, expertly landing on a nearby rock and standing tall like a lion overlooking his pride would. Giggling, Eclipse went to pounce again and again the boy eluded her, chuckling as he began racing away and she chased after him, happy to have someone to race with.

Predaking smiled as he stood up and followed at a leisurely pace but kept the two in his sights, chuckling as they ran through the canyon and he was surprised when he saw Sage was actually able to keep pace with Eclipse. "Hmm, his wolf form is fast," he said to himself.

It was nearly late afternoon when Eclipse and Sage grew a bit tired of racing and had settled down to rest a bit when the boy looked up at the sun and stood up, transforming to his human form. "I better get home," he said. "It was nice meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you, Sage," Predaking said. "You're different for a human, but a good human nonetheless."

"Thanks," the boy said.

"Will you come and play with me again?" Eclipse asked him.

"You bet," Sage said before transforming back into his wolf form and climbing rapidly out of the canyon. He then let out a friendly howl of farewell and was soon running off towards town.

"Looks like he's headed for home," the former Predacon said. "We'd better be heading for home too."

"I hope I'll get to play with Sage again soon," the small dragon said, transforming to her bot form and lifting her arms up to her uncle, who picked her up. "I like him."

With a chuckle, Predaking called for a Groundbridge and the two were soon home, telling the others of a human they had run into, one that was techno-organic.

"A human that had a robotic wolf form?" Camilla asked.

"But…humans can't transform, can they?" Prowl asked, feeling his logic circuits start to smoke.

"That's the first one I've heard other than that MECH leader, if he even counts," Megatron said with a shudder.

"Humans can't normally transform," Camilla said. "This Sage must be a special human."

"I believe he is," Predaking said.

Eclipse, who was in her father's arms, yawned sleepily. "I hope I'll get to see him again soon," she said, resting her head on her father's shoulder. "He was nice and my friend."

"I'm sure you will see him again, Eclipse," Ratchet said to his daughter with a smile.

From the sounds of it, they now had not only a new ally, but a new extraordinary friend.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
